Moment of Fate
by teaonthestairs
Summary: A short look into Buffy and Spike’s future 90 years from now.
1. Chapter 1

Summery: A short look into Buffy and Spike's future 90 years from now.  

AN: Hello all this fic is set in the future bout 90 years from now. It's short, so be warned and I'm not planning on writing more cos I'm no good at long stories anyhow please read and review cos its my first fic.

Disclaimer: Ok peoples I don't own anything nothing these characters do not belong to me…(evil twin takes over) but I'm gonna change all that once I TAKE OVER THE WORLD MOHAHAHAHA *Chokes* I'm crazy yes I know anyhow yeah… I've been told I'm scaring people so bye.

Dedication: To first and foremost my best friend Cress and secondly to that Anonymous reviewer thanks for the tips. Anyhow I doubt this will be any good but……..     

**………………………………………………………………………………..**

The Church was hunting. It's great stain glass windows had long ago fallen out leaving gaping holes and chilly gusts of wind roaming around the dark stonewalls. The wood on the door had long ago started to decay and most of the tapestries had completely disappeared. The whole place was bleach of colour and it seemed like its world had past through shadows.

Near the back on the right had side stands two figures, the first a female, stared straight ahead bright greens eyes not really focusing on anything in front of her but to the sounds coming from outside. Blonde hair surrounded a heart shaped face, a small nose made this women who looked no older the 25 seem almost innocent. Her cheeks were red from running and her breath came in puffs.

Her companion eyes were closed, his head bent mouth moving slightly as if mattering a pray. He too listens to the sounds, counting. His face was harsh but stunning with it angler cheekbones and smooth white skin. Short blonde hair sat in curls just above his forehead, natural golden highlights shone in the faint light that glowed from the moon. 

As if by some unseen signal both blondes bend and gathered their things from the ground. The man touches his green-eyed companion lightly on the hand and she turns and stares into his sea green eyes with an unasked question. He answers with a tilt of this head towards the front. Down the isle the couple walk with supernatural grace before turning at the alter. The man open's a small door, like the gentle man he is. He let the women enter first. Smiling slightly she step through into what once was once office. The man closing and locking the door behind him turned and smiled at the women. 

"We'll be safe for a while luv, they be hesitant bout entering a church even as ran down as this one is."

The women smiles,

"You had no problem."

"Well those wankers out there are just babies compared to me."

"Why are we running from them anyway?"

"Cos your all against killing humans pet."

They lapsed into silence; the man's advance hearing could pick up the chanting of the crowd as they massed outside the church.

"Do you think they find us?"

"Probably." 

The man and the women stand in silence and listen to the crowd come closer, bringing with them their fate. 

**……………………………………………………………………………..**

**AN: Hello, Did you like it? Please tell me if you did or even if you didn't I love reviews live off them really so please be so kind………. That little button down there, ok I'll stop with the begging…**


	2. Chapter 2

Summery: A short look into Buffy and Spike's future 90 years from now.  

Disclaimer: Ok peoples I don't own anything nothing these characters do not belong to me…(evil twin takes over) but I'm gonna change all that once I TAKE OVER THE WORLD MOHAHAHAHA *Chokes* I'm crazy yes I know anyhow yeah… I've been told I'm scaring people so bye.

**………………………………………………………………………………………**

The church smoldered. The rotting wood still inside had burned out swiftly leaving only the now blackened stonewalls. Small heat waves rose from the quickly cooling stonework. The town's people who chased the couple inside gathered around scared to enter the remains of the sacred building. Through the think smoke shapes could be seen moving, the towns people took step backwards. Each noting that nothing could have still been alive with in that place, the roof collapsing should have killed anyone or some whispered, anything inside.

As a gust of wind surged through the rubble pulling the smoke aside like a curtain. A cry of dismay could be heard as they all saw the couple that they hoped had died walk calmly out unhurt. Panic swept through the group and as one they ran back the way they came kicking up dust in there hurry.

The couple stopped walking and watched the people ran away from them. It was the man who first spoke.

"Well luv looks like we can't be harmed by fire." 

"Spike, we have just been chased out of town and that's all you can say "

"Pet I'm just stating a fact, Anyhow that town was to… medieval for my taste, We should head back New York way at least there the beds are proper. "

The man wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and the women let out an unlady like snort. 

"You're a pig spike."

"Sing me a new one luv."

The couple looked towards the village once more and hitched there packs higher up there backs and started walking in the opposite direction.

**………………………………………………………………………**

That's all folks…. Please be so kind to leave a review. 


End file.
